1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an application specific architecture processor, and more particularly, to a profiler for the application specific architecture processor.
2. Description of Related Art
An application specific architecture processor is known for high performance and flexibility in comparison to an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and a digital signal processor (DSP). Examples of the application specific architecture processor include a reconfigurable processor, an application specific instruction set processor (ASIP), a very long instruction word (VLIW) architecture, and the like. The application specific architecture processor generally includes a plurality of homogenous processing elements or a plurality of heterogeneous processing elements. As the application specific architecture processor may be readily transformed and released according to a user's demand, the application specific architecture processor is different from a related art processor.
A related art profiler is generally used to optimize a program for a related art processor in a fixed structure. For example, a profiler, such as ARM RealView Series, Intel Thread Tools, and the like, provides only run-time information to optimize software in a target processor in the fixed structure.
However, due to appearance of the application specific architecture processor where a processor structure is transformable by a user, a profiler capable of providing information required to optimize both the application specific architecture processor and a program is required.